Life is a Highway
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona go on a mini road trip. ONE SHOT


"Can you just double check the map?" Arizona asked as they drove by another sign.

"I don't know why you insisted on using a map," Callie reached in the back seat for the piece of paper, "There's this thing called a GPS and it tells you where to go."

"Don't give me sass Calliope," Arizona briefly took her eyes off the road, shooting Callie an all too familiar look, "Besides, its more authentic this way."

"You won't even tell me where we are going so how am I suppose to direct you?"

"I just need to know if we are close to the highway I highlighted on there,"

"Oh God," Callie opened the map to see several different routes outlined in different colors.

"So? Are we close?"

"Give me a minute," Callie rotated the map and glanced outside looking for a sign to let her know where they were, "I can barely read this thing because you drew all over it."

"I didn't draw on it...I outlined possible routes. It's called being prepared,"

"Road trips aren't always about being prepared. It's about having fun and enjoying the time together," Callie rolled down her window and tossed the map out. It flew in the wind and vanished quickly behind them.

"Callie!" Arizona slammed on the brakes and looked out the back window, searching for a glimpse of the map.

"What did you do that for!" Callie braced herself against the dash, almost smacking her face into it.

"What did I...what did _you_ do that for?"

"I'm bringing the fun back into a road trip. Just drive."

"But we don't know-"

"Arizona," Callie placed her hand on the blonde's knee and smiled, "It's okay, just drive."

They drove down a straight road for awhile, not knowing where they were going. The sun began to set and every couple miles Arizona would let out a sigh, tapping the steering wheel with one of her hands.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked after hearing Arizona sigh for the tenth time.

"I just...I had plans for us. Special plans. Romantic plans. Sexy plans."

"Turn here," Callie pointed to a road on their left.

"Plans Callie, I had plans," Arizona turned the car down the road.

"Stop the car,"

"What, why are you okay?"

"Stop the car,"

Arizona pulled the car over to the side of the road, placing it in park and turning it off. Callie removed her seatbelt and instantly locked her lips to Arizona's. Her hands fumbled with the blonde's shirt, searching for warm skin to touch. Arizona reached for her seatbelt, unbuckling it and letting it fling to the side. She shifted in her seat, trying to pull Callie closer to her but the steering wheel kept her in place.

"Callie, I can't move," Arizona pulled her lips away from Callie's and fidgeted in her seat again. She paused, looking into Callie's darkened eyes.

"Backseat?" Callie grinned at Arizona.

"Backseat."

Callie slid into the back and waited for Arizona to join her. The blonde opened her door, hopped out of the car and got into the backseat.

"I can't believe you actually just went through the door," Callie laughed at her girlfriend.

"I said I couldn't move. Mood killer?"

"Never," The brunette lowered her voice and pulled Arizona closer by her jacket; bringing her lips inches away from the blonde's.

Callie straddled Arizona's lap as she lifted the blonde's shirt and threw it to the front of the car. Her lips grazed Arizona's neck and collarbone, sending goosebumps down the back of Arizona's spine. Callie tangled her hands in blonde curls as Arizona dug her nails into warm skin.

"I feel like a horny teenager," Arizona moved her hands down to Callie's waist.

"That isn't a bad thing," Callie pulled her shirt over her head and threw it over her shoulder.

"I wasn't complaining," Arizona flashed her smile before placing her lips against Callie's.

"Mmm," Callie pulled back, "Get out of the car."

The brunette opened the door and pushed herself off of Arizona's lap, allowing the blonde to step out. Callie reached to the front of the car, turned on the headlights and followed Arizona.

"I vote for going back in the car and continuing what we were just doing," Arizona crossed her arms over her chest as the cool wind made contact with her bare skin.

"I vote for you stripping," Callie smirked as she leaned against the trunk of the car.

Arizona hesitated and glanced around to see if she could spot any passing cars. Callie pulled down her pants and tossed them at Arizona. The blonde laughed and followed Callie's lead.

"Those can go too," Callie motioned to Arizona's bra and panties.

"Callie it's cold..."

Arizona watched as Callie hooked her thumbs in her panties and slowly slid them down her tan legs. Her hands reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the ground.

"It's your turn..." Callie smiled as she watched Arizona frantically shed the rest of her clothing. She walked over to the blonde, placing a soft kiss on her lips and taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Swimming," Callie continued to lead Arizona to the other side of the road where, Arizona hadn't noticed until now, was a lake.

"What? No! What if we get caught?"

"Then we run...fast,"

"Callie!" Arizona stood in the car's headlights, folding her arms to keep warm.

"Okay you can go back to the car," Callie turned and walked towards the lake, "But I'm going to go swimming...naked."

"Sharks!" Arizona yelled, stopping Callie in her spot.

"It's a lake, stop making excuses and get your cute ass over here,"

"You think my ass is cute?" Arizona caught up to Callie on the other side of the road.

"That ass does not quit," Callie kissed Arizona before running into the water.

"Wait up!" Arizona ran in after Callie.

Arizona vowed to stay in the water and Callie promised to protect her from the sharks.


End file.
